


Measure of Intimacy

by PleasingTheDragon, Sinnameg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creampie, Cuckolding, Dragon Fucking, F/M, Foot Fetish, Frilled Dicks, Illegal Activities, Implied Underage, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, Mafia Boss/Pit Fighter, Mafia Organizations, Multi, Porn With Plot, Small Penis, Tags to be added, Underage Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasingTheDragon/pseuds/PleasingTheDragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnameg/pseuds/Sinnameg
Summary: A mafia wife and a pit fighter meet, and never really leave one another.A majorly self-indulgent fic of my self-insert Megara and my bff Morgan's resident asshole Cain as a mafia leader and her darling pit fighter boyfriend. Lots of porn. Some plot. Maybe some death. Lots of fighting and blood and nastiness.





	1. Beginnings and Cuckolding

The first time that she had seen Cain in the pits, she had been on the arm of her husband.

He was the boss of the Dragon’s Flame, a deeply influential crime syndicate in the city, and she was the one who backed him with her family’s money. Theirs was a marriage of power and not of passion, as evident by her disdain of him. Really, no one liked him all that much. Megara rested next to him and acted as if she cared for him, as a sweet wife would, pouring his wine. However, she paid more attention to the fighters in the pits than her husband. And the fighters, of course, paid attention to her.

She got whistles and cheers when she climbed into her seat, the flowing burgundy of her dress falling away and showing the pale stretches of her legs off to any who watched. The low back, of course, showed the curves of her hips and wide spanse of her back to them all. Square in the middle of her shoulder blades was the curling flames of the syndicate’s brand, tattooed into her skin to show who claimed her.

Megara smiled when she saw the pit fighters grabbing at themselves when they saw her looking, and laughed a bit when another stuck its huge, long tongue out to show off. Her husband hated and loved it, placing a hand on her lower back to show his possession as she sat down, lip curled. He hated the attention she gave other men, but loved seeing them lusting so much after her. It was an ego boost, having her at his side, even though she hated his guts, and he almost felt the same at many times. They were in the middle of changing out fighters when Megara and her husband sat down, and she turned her attention from the wine she poured when the new ones were announced. The sight of a huge, dark skinned dragon covered in golden piercings and purple scales has her eyes widening and her smile growing, her fingers tightening around the neck of the wine bottle.

Oh, he was lovely. Massive and heavily muscled, the dragon was also decorated with many scars, showing he had been a fighter for at least a few years. His hair- or rather, his mane- hung far down his back, and Megara felt her mouth water at the thick patches of curled hair that showed when he lifted his arms and shoved his mane into a high ponytail. He looked up at her, bright gold eyes gleaming, and flashed a dangerous smile. One that was full of sharp fangs and lecherous intent.

It made her belly clench and her heart race.

Megara offered her own smile in return as the pit master announced the names of the fighters: Cain and Alexios. The other dragon was covered in golden scales, smaller and much less attractive than his opponent. Before they fought, each fighter prowled the pit and bets were placed. She instantly placed a large bet on Cain, grinning down at him.  
The grip on her hip from her husband clenched tighter at that grin, and Megara was quick to shove him off with a scowl. Cain, once again, stared up at her, and grinned wide before the pit master asked for their words before the match began. Alexios declined, though Cain snatched the microphone, clutching it in one clawed hand.

When he spoke, the pit and the crowd went quiet, holding onto the liquid honey voice that echoed over the sound system. “I, Cain, the reigning champion of these pits, dedicate this win of mine to the lovely redhead right there,” he called, one sharp claw leveled at Megara.

She beamed, her husband scowling, and she stood. The redhead stood, taking a small bow and leaning over the railing just so to blow the dragon a kiss. He smirked and caught it, placing his hand over his chest and patting it. Her giggle sounded through the pits, making Cain’s self satisfied smirk grow even larger. Once Megara sat, the fight began, and her eyes were glued to the action, the grin on her face turned savage. If there was one thing that Megara would consider a flaw about herself was her bloodthirsty attitude. Ever since she was young, she encouraged fights amongst her suitors just so she could see them beat each other to a bloody pulp. She loved the sight of the blood and the swollen faces after a hard fight, loved the brutality and savagery of it. So, this was perfect.

As she watched, Megara’s husband watched her, then turned his attention to the fighters. He was silent as he sipped his wine, and she knew he would speak even before he opened his mouth or breathed. “Choose your words carefully, James,” she said simply, grinning as Cain landed a mean blow to Alexios’ belly, slicing the meat of his side.  
“Your taste in men is disgusting. Your best choice of men was, as always, myself,” he scoffs, and she laughs, looking at him in disbelief. “You kid yourself if you think I ever chose you, darling. I choose men with real cocks, that can actually fuck me,” she retaliated, and James’ eyes widen as his face turns bright red.

Megara laughed as she turned back to the fight, letting out a loud cheer when Cain once again landed a cruel blow to Alexios, this time slicing open his cheek. Gods, he wasn’t holding back at all. Occasionally, he would steal a glance up at her, grinning cruel and excited, and she felt her stomach clench in excitement. The match continued, the clear winner simply showing off how cruel he could be, and Megara waved the pit master to her side.

“Bring me a full course set up, and your best wine. When Cain is finished, have him freshened up and brought up here. I’m spoiling him tonight,” she says simply, not leaving any room for denial as she removes her card from the bodice of her dress and places it in the master’s hand. One hand waves him away as the other grabs her glass and she sipped at her wine, happy to watch Cain finish the match slow and cruel.

The last blow that knocks Alexios to the ground is a side swipe of Cain’s muscled leg, claws curved wickedly to slice the other dragon’s Achilles’ tendon and fell him like a tree. Megara, and the crowd, let out roaring cries of support and clapped madly. The triumphant dragon stood on one of the man, many puddles of deep red blood and raised his arms up with a loud roar of victory.

He wasn’t done there, though, and bent to Alexios’ form, and he gripped the other dragon’s mane cruelly. Megara gasped as she watched his claws cleave smooth through the other’s golden mane, her eyes wide. She had no idea that he would do something like that, completely stunned as he raised the hunk of hair, grinning at her and obviously intending it be for her. Part of her was flattered by the savage act, and she felt a shiver race down her spine as the dragon was escorted out of the pit.

The sand was cleaned and Alexios was carted off as Megara’s ordered feast was carried into her booth, James scoffing when it was all laid out and in front of them. “You’re wasting my money on this? I don’t even know why I put up with you,” he growls, and she rolled her eyes. “It isn’t your money, it belongs to my family, therefore it is my money to spend how I please,” Megara snapped in return.

James’ face was bright red and his eyes were wide as Cain stepped into the booth, his wide frame dwarfing both Megara and her husband, even their largest bodyguard. She felt herself stand a bit taller, and even in her heels she still only came to his chest. It certainly didn’t help that he stood tall and proud, his presence filling the entire space that his body didn’t. James, she noticed out of the corner of her eye, shrunk back into his seat. At six foot, six inches, he was one of the largest men that Megara had ever known, but he looked like a boy compared to this dragon, and it showed in his attitude.

It made Megara’s heart happy to see him so drawn in, and she beamed at Cain when he kneeled down, taking one of her hands in his own. It was dainty enough to really only wrap around one of his own huge fingers, and it made Megara’s heart stutter when he pressed a soft kiss to the curve of her knuckles.

“An honor to meet my new patron,” he purrs, and she laughs softly as he stays in his position. “And an honor to meet my new favorite fighter as well. Did you bring me a trophy from this fight, by any chance?” she asked sweetly, head tilted to the side.

Cain smirks wide and predatory, pulling the golden braid from the band of his pants and placing it around her neck. “The fighters all grow their hair out, and when the lose, they get it cut off to show everyone how they failed,” he explained simply, voice low as he spoke to her and his hands still laid on her shoulders, normally broad and strong but now tiny under his massive grip. It was stunning and amazing.

“Thank you for giving it to me,” she breathed, eyes soft as she stared at him with a wide smile, and leaned to him. Her hand only covered a small patch of his cheek and jaw as she held it softly, pressing a sweet kiss to his other cheek. As she pulled away, she laughed at the sight of the bright red of her lipstick staining his dark cheek. Megara spared a glance at James from the corner of her eye and smirked when she saw he was fuming in his seat still.

“Come, Cain, I got the feast for all of us, and you must be starving,” she cooed as she took his hand again, letting the dragon follow her to the couch that the feast sat by. He dwarfed it, as well, and she settled in next to him, her husband placing himself in the chair across from them. He made his plate in silence, listening to Megara praise Cain and ask endlessly how he had been able to win his previous fights, with a story for each and every one of them. With each story he became more confident, even playing at repeating his blows on Megara, making her giggles and playful shrieks echo through the pits.

James stayed silent and fumed as he watched them, eyes cold as his wife sat in front of him and flirted until her ears and cheeks were the same scarlet as her hair. He wasn’t a stranger to the cuckolding, as he had caught her many times with the bodyguards on the security cameras in their bedroom. It stung as it should, and made his anger for her raise endlessly. She was insufferable, and had he not needed her family’s money and connections, he would have divorced- or killed- her a long time ago.

Near the end of the night, Megara’s legs had relocated to laying across the thick spanse of Cain’s right thigh, dainty ankles looking miniscule against his muscular limb. Her heels had come off an hour ago, bare feet exposed to the air, and Cain inspected them with a curious gaze, amazed how she fit them into her massive heels and how she could walk on them, with many comments on her size compared to his own.

His thumb ran over the arch of her right foot, claw just barely scratching against the soft, thin skin of her instep, and Megara’s giggle at the feeling had James’ patience finally snapping. “Megara. It’s late, and we both have work. Put your shoes on and let’s go,” he said roughly.

Automatically, both his wife and her new fascination turned to him, and if James were a weaker man he would shrink under the fire in Cain’s gaze. But, he stood firm and tall, staring back at the dragon until Megara sighed and removed herself from Cain’s lap, her disapproval clear. “Fine, fine, I’ll be ready in a moment,” she replied with a wave of her hand, and Cain clicked his tongue as she reached down to grab her shoes.

James, once again, fumed as he watched the dragon slide off the couch and onto his knees in front of his wife, grasping her ankle in one hand and holding her shoe in the other. Cain took his sweet time putting Megara’s heel back on her foot, claws gentle and fingers quick even with the tiny buckles. After each shoe was fastened, he pressed a soft kiss to her knee, hands sliding up to curl around her calf before grabbing for the other leg.

By the end of the intimate act, Megara’s mind was fogged, cunt hot and pulsing underneath her dress. She took a moment to compose herself before standing, her hand still in Cain’s. “Thank you for your help, Cain. We’ll be back for next week’s fight,” she murmured to him, a smile on her face as she pressed another kiss to his face, this time on his lips. James’ jaw popped as he gritted his teeth at the sight, glaring at the smirking dragon as Megara walked past them.

In the car, Megara was silent, content to think back on her night, but James had other plans. Halfway to their home, he gripped her wrist in an iron fist, make her stiffen up. Never in their marriage had he been physical with her, and she was stunned at the fact he was putting his hands on her now of all times.  
“Do you get off on it? On being a whore with other men while I watch?” he asks, voice cold, and she rolls her eyes.

“I do, actually. And it’s easy, since you’re too much of a coward to do anything about it except sit there and watch like a dead fucking fish,” she retorted, her nails finding the inside of his forearm and digging harshly in. She kept them sharp with him, weapons if he tried anything, and they helped at the moment. When hot blood spilled from the small cuts, James yanked his hand away from her wrist, the redhead smirking as he clutched his injured arm to his chest and stared at her in shock.

“Your earlier comment about you being my right choice in men was even more inaccurate, I now realize,” she mused as she examined her nails, wiping the blood off on the leather seats. “No man would lay a hand on me, and sure as hell wouldn’t let me claw him. You’re even less of a man than I originally thought,” she laughed, and he felt his face heat madly. She was cruel, and he knew it, yet he always provoked, trying to get the upper hand. It never worked, with how quick and sharp she was, her wit completely out of his league. He never learned. And so, she had to teach him endlessly, like she just did, that she wouldn’t be pushed around by him.

When their car pulled up to the front of their estate, James was the first one out of the door, slamming it after himself. When the door opened again, Megara’s laughter followed him inside, as did the sound of her heels on the marble floors. She greeted the maids and butlers with a cheery voice, asking about their nights and the state of their home, and James could already here her flirting with the guards before she even started.

The door to the surveillance room slammed, making Megara laugh a bit before she found her favorite guard, a smirk on her face. He swallowed thickly, grinning in return as she gripped his tie and pulled him to the bedroom she and James shared. She knew that her husband was watching, knew that no matter the way they fought, he still watched her. Megara was a high class drug for him, painful and delicious and endlessly addictive.

She kicked off her shoes, making sure the security cameras were placed exactly how she wanted them, and let the guard come close, his hands already roaming her body. He slid them over her bare back, breathing shaky in her ear as he pushed his clothed cock against her, making her smile happily. Her hands smoothed through his short hair, then she moved away and removed the mane from where it still rested on her shoulders. She tossed it onto her bureau, ordering the guard naked and slipping her dress off as he scrambled to obey.

Already the eager thing was hard and leaking, a sight that never failed to excite her. She thrived on the effects she had on the guards, on any man that she brought to her bed. It was her own drug, gave her a sweet sweet euphoria. She laid on the bed, hair fanning out over the pillows, and her guard stood ready and attentive. She beckoned him close, fingers hooked in her panties and a smirk splitting her face wide. He tripped over himself in his haste to get at the treat she offered, hands fumbling as he yanked her panties down and off.

In the surveillance room, James fumed for the millionth time that night as he watched his wife moaning on another man’s tongue. Nevertheless, there was a heat in his blood from watching, and he could feel his cock fatten up in his dress pants. When she came for the first time with a loud shout, James grunted. His hands worked fast, shucking his pants off and his hand pressing to his cock.

It was small enough he never needed underwear, the sight of his cock nonexistent when he was soft, and barely there even when he was hard like this. Forming a tight circle around his cock with his thumb and pointer finger, he held onto the base with a shaky breath, knowing himself and how he was. Though he would get another show like this when Megara was in the mood, he may not be in the mood to fully enjoy it.

And he was happy for his hesitance with this one, as he felt his balls draw up a good bit while Megara rode the guard, head tossed back. Just the sight of it from the back had him cursing, fingers clenching hard around his cock. When he changed cameras to see her actually riding the guard, James had to close his eyes and breath harshly, cock jumping madly in the death grip his fingers had on it. His hand twinged with the beginnings of a cramp but he loosened his grip. James allowed himself a hump of his hips into his grip before he looked at the screen again.

There she was, nails digging into the meat of the guard’s pecs and undoubtedly making him bleed like she had done to James just half an hour earlier. Megara was smirking as she rode the guard, the sounds of her cunt gushing and smacking on him with each drop of her hips echoing in James’ hand over the sound of his blood rushing.  
Then the guard grabbed her hips and held her still while he hammered into her, making Megara’s eyes roll back and her voice rise in ecstatic dries, and James was done. A chorus of “Fuck, fuck,fuck, no!” sounded as his hips jerked up, cock twitching and balls drawing up to the tip as he came suddenly. Small, thin ropes coated his fingers and splattered onto his pants, and he caught his breath to see Megara coming as well.

She clawed at the guard as he slapped her clit with an open palm, his other hand yanking her hair the way she liked, voice echoing in the speakers and down the hall. As she shook, the guard pulled her off himself, ripping the condom off of himself and choking his cock. He came across her belly, a strangled groan sounding as he bent in half. Megara laughed breathlessly as the thick globs ran down her skin, matting down the deep red curls of her pubic hair, endlessly amused at how easily her guard came.

He pulled her in gently for a kiss, and James could see the barest hint of tongue sliding against one another before Megara slid her fingers through the cum on her belly and shoved a bit of it into the guard’s mouth. She wiped her fingers clean on his tongue, his moan sounding before she kissed him again, eagerly chasing the thick taste with her tongue.

James fell back against his chair, sighing as he wiped his hand on his pants and watching his cock shrink down a bit. He knew he’d be hard again soon when they began again, Megara already moving down the guard’s body to get her mouth around his half hard dick with a predatory smile.

It would be a very long night for them all.


	2. Battling and Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight to the death. A nice fuck for the first time. Jealousy abound.

The next month’s fight was, once again, a fight that Cain was in. He drew the largest crowds with his savage ways of fighting, and the theatrics that he got into whenever Megara showed up to his fights. Which was every single one of them. She absolutely adored wasting her money on him, getting back in full every time she bet on her favorite fighter.

And after every fight, she brought Cain to her booth and drew the curtains around the openings so they’d have privacy and would be away from prying eyes while they spent time together. At first, it began as simple meals together, sharing a bottle of wine until they were buzzed and she was a giggling mess in his lap. He’d always end it there with a few kisses to her cheeks and gentle claws on her ankles.

But, that week, she was itching for something more, her guards no longer that enjoyable once her mind was the dragon that she sponsored. James no longer came with her on these excursions to the pits, preferring instead to stay home and conduct business while she had her fun. So, she was a free woman to do whatever she wanted with her fighter, a true blessing that she never would have thought she’d have before.

She rested against the railing of her booth, hair laying heavy on one shoulder in her newest hairstyle, the lighter side of her head covered in small braids keeping the flyaways at bay. She waved her fingers in greeting to Cain when he stepped out into the pit, and he smirked wide when he saw her fully. He stood tall, striding to her booth, and reached up to take her hand in his. She placed it in his palm, laughing happily when he placed a kiss to her palm, mouth moving up to press another one to the inside of her wrist.

Cain loved his theatrics, and Megara loved indulging them. She felt like a princess watching her knight go to battle, giving him her favor to ensure his victory. And it worked, seeing as how Cain still had his long mane, never once shorn off by another dragon’s claws. She doubted he’d ever cut his mane, even when she got him out of the fights and into her home, dressed like the king he was.

That night, she was planning on convincing him to move on from the pit fighting, take the risk out of his life, but she somehow knew that he would never move away from the risk and the adrenaline.

“Fight well, Cain,” she cooed as he smiled up at her, and he stood as tall as he could on his toes to allow her a kiss of her own on his knuckles. He grinned at the smear of bright red lipstick on his skin, and laughed happily as he smiled up at her.

“I always fight well, darling girl. You don’t need to worry,” he replied happily before he lowered himself and tied his mane back, face set into his normal, ferocious snarl that came with all his fights. That was another thing she loved about the dragon, how quickly he switched between his attitudes towards her and his attitudes in the ring. It made her heart sing and her mind happy, with how he showed his care.

She settled back in her chair and got her normal meals for them as Cain began his fight, eyes bright as she watched him. He was against Alexios again, the other dragon wanting a rematch once he was healed up and cleared to fight again. For fun, the pit masters had declared it a fight to the death, and the crowd was massive. Megara was one of the only single people in a booth, the others packed four or five deep in each, and she knew Cain was thriving off the savage energy of the crowd. They wanted blood, and lots of it. They also wanted someone dead, which sure as hell would not be the champion.

They started slow, both dragons circling one another slowly. Cain’s tail lashed side to side as he watched Alexios, who had a clear limp from where he had been dealt the final blow in their last fight. Megara hadn’t a clue how they healed that tendon, but he had a feeling the money that backed Alexios helped tremendously with the medicine that he had access to.

The first blow went to Alexios, the golden scaled dragon landing a solid punch to Cain’s cheek. Megara felt herself cluck her tongue in disgust at the blow, shocked that Cain would allow that to actually happen to him. It sure as hell wasn’t the type of move he would allow in a normal fight. Though, he did retaliate quickly with a kick to Alexios’ guts, making him double over before Cain sent his elbow into the other’s spine.

Megara cheered with the rest of the crowd as Alexios hacked up blood, barely standing before Cain sent a roundhouse kick straight into his skull and sent Alexios flying into the wall on the other side of the pit. He smirked up at Megara while Alexios shakily stood, and she raised one eyebrow in reply, silently making sure he kept his full attention on the fight, and not on her. The reprimand didn’t need to be vocalized to be understood, and Cain nodded before he spun back around to Alexios.

From there, it was a fast fight. Alexios barely stood a chance after Cain had been scolded, the darker colored dragon taking his anger out on the other. He was a flurry of fists and kicks, destroying Alexios’ face and turning his face into a mush of jelly. One last blow and the dragon was on the ground, and Cain stood above him, panting madly. Megara finally allowed him a smile when he looked at her with hopeful golden eyes, and he beamed in reply.

Alexios, somehow, managed to stand up after that blow. He stared at Cain, one eye blown up heavy and swollen, and his nose bent almost horizontal. He waved as he raised his arms slowly up to his cheeks, looking like a tree caught in a heavy storm. It took all of his energy, just swinging a heavy arm at Cain’s face, and Megara couldn’t help the laugh that came out of her. He was pathetic.

It almost was a mercy killing, how fucked the other dragon was. Cain gripped his mane for the second time, tipping Alexios’ head back before digging his claw into his neck and dragging slowly across the skin. He dug deep into the muscle and skin, and Megara gasped as she saw the huge spray of blood that followed Cain’s claws. Alexios’ mouth opened and closed in a couple little gasps, eyes going glassy in a moment and then he dropped to the ground in a puddle of his own crimson blood.

Cain stood tall and strong above the body of his opponent, dark skin glistening with a thick coating of blood, and Megara licked her lips at the sight. The pits roared madly at the sight of the winner, and the master officially announced it before Cain strode to Megara’s booth, reaching up to take her hand for the second time that night. His teeth sang against her skin when he kissed her hand that time, and she smirked as he left a smooth trail of blood on her pale skin as he pulled his hand away.

It took him fifteen minutes to get cleaned up, and he came up to Megara’s booth with wet hair and a towel across his shoulders, obviously fresh from a shower. She smiled when he stepped to her, dropping to his knees like always to look her in the eyes. She cupped his head with her dainty hands, thumbs running soft and gentle over his cheekbones. One thumb came away bloody, and she laid it on his bottom lip.

Cain, almost immediately, let his eyes shut halfway, tongue snaking out to clean her finger off, purring loud at the taste of the blood on her skin. She smiled sweetly at him, pressing her thumb down on his tongue and forcing his jaw open. He stared at her while she examined him as if he were a prized stallion up for inspection, and Megara hummed as she tested the sharpness of his fangs against the thumb of her other hand.

Just a bit of pressure and there was a sting in her finger, blood welling in a fine little dot that wet his fang prettily, and his tongue moved again to lap at the taste, his eyes soft as he stared at her. “You’re so sweet, Cain,” she breathed as she moved her hands to cup his face again.

Megara drew her dragon’s face up gently, pressing a kiss to his lips and making him purr madly. He adored her kisses, melted every time her lips met his, and she lorded it over him with glee. Her tongue slipped quick and light against his own, making him let out a growl before she pulled away. Cain huffed when she turned away to settle on the couch in their booth, picking a few pieces of food off the table and chewing on them.

“Did you enjoy the fight? I didn’t dedicate it to you on the loud speaker, but I assume you know I did,” the dragon teased as he settled on the couch next to her, drawing Megara’s legs into his lap. She leaned back, smiling as he removed her shoes like always, his hands smoothing slow over her feet. He huffed when he felt the unmistakable slide of her stockings against his sensitive hands, and saw the covering stretched over her toes as well.

“I did enjoy the fight, it was very nice. Did you have your claws cleaned thoroughly?” Megara replied, leaning her head against the back of the couch. He nodded, holding one hand up and in her face for her inspection, his other running up her calf slowly.

“I hate it when you wear stockings. They feel wrong, your bare skin is much better,” he huffs, petulance clear in his tone. Megara laughed, her head falling back and hair flowing off her shoulder as he pouts, claws barely teasing over her calf, and she pushes her foot against his cheek, smile hardening.

“If you even think of ruining these stockings as well, Cain, I’ll never visit you again,” she warns, and the dragon sighs. He twists his head to press a kiss to the arch of her foot, claws replaced by the smooth glide of his palm against her leg. His hatred for her stockings was, as always, clear by the fact that this was the fifteenth pair she had to buy in the short time of being Cain’s patron and guest. Each time she wore them, the dragon clawed through them before she could stop him, leaving red marks on her skin when he went a little too deep. But, he always made up for it with many kisses and hushed apologies.

Megara sighed and picked off some more food from the table, holding a few pieces out to Cain so he could eat while they watched the rest of the fights. Though Cain’s fight had been the main event, there were two fights after his, and another one after those that was another fight to the death. The ones they watched as they ate were rookie fights, two new fighters pitted against each other in an introduction round.

As Cain watched, he described each newcomer to her, telling her the weaknesses he saw in their strategies and the way he would take them down had he been pitted against them. Megara listened intently, always fascinated by the way her dragon’s mind worked when it came to the battles that he and others fought.

His was a true warrior’s mind, picking apart every weakness and plotting every possible course the fight could take in moments, and she adored it. When the fight ended and they were both full, she had the meal cleared away and her stockings removed fully thanks to Cain. He runs his claws lightly against her legs and up her thighs, digging in enough to make soft indents in the muscle of her limbs.

She took a while to gather her thoughts, and stood to draw the curtains around their booth before she hiked her dress up, settling across the wide spanse of Cain’s thighs and running her hands down his chest slowly. He had a newer scar, from one of his other fights when he had taken a talon to his breast, and Megara placed a soft kiss to the mark, a slight sigh escaping. She ran her fingers through his mane slowly, enjoying the smooth glide of the hair through the gaps in her fingers. 

Cain purred as she played with his mane, letting her section the pieces and make small braids with the thick strands. “Cain? What would you think of breaking away from the pit fighting? Maybe… Becoming part of my employ, being a bodyguard?” she asked softly as she braided his hair, fingers running slow over his cheek and over his cheekbones.

The dragon paused in his examining of her calf and the contrast of his skin against hers, then turned to look her fully in the eyes. “Getting away from pit fighting?” he echoed, and she replied with a small nod, brows pulled upwards and a smile. He hummed, frowning as he ran his hands over her hips and thighs, then sighed.

“I enjoy it. I enjoy fighting, and having an enemy’s health in my claws. I also enjoy the money that comes from it. The only thing I don’t like is the housing and not being able to spend all my time with you. But I doubt I would give it up,” Cain explained, voice quiet as he spoke, and Megara rested her hands on his chest. The dragon smiled at her, one large hand cupping her cheek delicately.

“I promise, Megara, if there were any other options for me, I would take them. But this is me, it’s the only thing that I really can do with myself,” he added, pulling her close for another kiss. Megara sighed against his mouth, resting her forehead against his own, and played with the ends of his mane.

She was quiet, and he was afraid he had made her upset, but then she spoke up after swallowing thickly. “Could I convince you, to get away from it? You could still fight, as my bodyguard. You could still destroy them, have their lives in your claws, without the regularity of the pits. And you would be with me, all hours of the day,” Megara breathed against his lips, kissing along his jaw to his ears, lips pressing sweetly into the soft place behind his ear. Cain shuddered at the contact, smirking when he felt her hips roll downwards, his cock slipping out of its sheath a bit at the contact.

“You would share my bed, too,” she whispered in his ear, teeth grazing the bottom edge and biting down just so. “What about your little husband?” he mused, grinning wide as he moved his hand up her thigh to grab at her ass, claws digging in a bit. Megara’s tinkling laugh filled his ear as she ground her hips down again, pulling away for a heated kiss.

Her lipstick was smudged when she pulled away, and he knew it was all over himself as well. “He never shares my bed except to sleep. You should see his cock, Cain, it’s the length of my pinkie,” she giggled as she held the aforementioned finger up, eyes bright. Cain cackled as he watched her move off his lap, spreading his legs so she could settle between them.

“What are you doing, darling girl? Is this a way of convincing me?” he asked, voice a deep growl of pleasure. Megara simply smirked up at him, eyes coy as she deftly pulled his pants down to the ground, showing off the lovely sight of his sheath and the bright tip of his cock peeking outwards. Already, she was itching for him inside her without even seeing the full length of his cock.

She sighed happily as she pressed her hands to his thick thighs and nuzzled between his legs. Cain let out a shuddery breath as he watched her press her fingers against the tip of his cock, letting it slip out more as he watched her, showing his arousal easily. She chuckled as his legs fell open more, her fingers pressing his sheath further open on the sides, her tongue lapping at the bottom of his cock and the base of his sheath.

His hand moved down to her hair and scratched through slowly, letting her wrap a hand around his cock when it slipped out further and she could run her fingertips over the stretch of his sheath around his cock. The dragon yelped when she teased a finger up to the first knuckle into his sheath, her mouth wrapping tight around the tip of his cock. His thighs shook under her hands like a nervous colt, cock jumping in her mouth as she took it further down.

“Oh, you’re evil,” he growled as she pressed her finger further into his sheath, making him curse and his hips jolt up when he gets all the way to the back of her throat. Megara looked up at him with bright eyes, a little grin stretching her lips. She grunted around him when he used his grip on her hair to move her mouth up and down his cock, head tipped back on the couch. Oh, she loved it. She loved making him melt like this, and loved being used.

When he had enough, the dragon snarled and pulled her off himself, hoisting her into his lap. Megara laughed softly as he hoisted her dress up, putting it up at her hips as he rubbed the pad of his thumb against her clit. She moaned happily, nails digging into his shoulders as her hips jerked madly against his fingers.

Cain eagerly pulled her onto him, hand moving his cock to slip inside Megara fully. She gasped at the stretch, toes curling in the air as he fucked into her slow, letting her adjust to the feeling of his cock inside her. Megara’s nails dug deep into his shoulders as she shuddered, panting against Cain’s cheek and letting him fully press inside her, the swell of his knot teasing against her cunt. She sighed when she fully got used to Cain, then grabbed his jaw and bit at his lower lip.

“Fuck me hard, Cain. And don’t pull out,” she hissed in his face, making his eyes grow wide at the demand, his hips jerking hard up into her. His claws dug into her hips as he got a firm grip on her, huffing as he pulled out almost completely. Megara yelped when he fully fucked into her, her eyes rolling back as he fucked her hard and fast.

She clutched onto him and let out little gasps as he fucked into her, panting in her ear happily. Megara buried her face in his neck, muffling herself so they wouldn’t be caught, even though that was part of the fun. Cain gripped her hips, hands moving to her ass to land a couple hard smacks to watch it jiggle and to have a better grip to fuck her with.

They were too consumed in one another and the delicious fuck to really notice the door opening, James striding into the booth before stopping dead at the sight of Megara in Cain’s lap. He was in the perfect position to see the stretch of her cunt around the dragon’s cock, and could hear each choked out ‘uhn!’ that she let out as he fucked into her hard.

He shuddered, cock hardening as he watched Megara then letting Cain let go of her and braced her hands on his thighs, fucking herself hard on his cock. He caught Cain’s golden eyes over Megara’s shoulder, the dragon’s mouth half open as he panted, balls jumping hard at the knowledge of cuckolding the man.

It was delicious, having Megara fuck herself on him and having her husband watch, even if said husband looked fuming. Oh, it made him so happy, and Cain smirked as he smacked Megara’s ass- which was already flushed pink from his smacking- and made her let out a choked moan. His other hand moved down to her cunt, the human woman yelping when he slapped his fingers on her clit, shaking in his lap as she fucked herself.

James himself was shaking as well, not from pleasure but from the rage that filled his belly at watching this lowly dragon fucking his wife. He had never liked dragons, only working with some for the deep pockets they had, and this one was even lower than the ones he hated. This one was a pit fighter, scum, absolutely below everything that James despised, and here he was fucking his wife.

Even worse, he was smirking and meeting James’ eyes while his wife fucked herself on his cock. While he pleasured his wife more in one night than James had ever even imagined in their whole seven years of marriage. His jaw ached from the tight clench of his teeth, fury boiling his blood. James absolutely hated this, hated being cuckolded by a lowly dragon and seeing his wife enjoy being fucked hard enough to see stars by the disgusting fighter. Part of him questioned if the fighter had even been washed before he fucked his wife, and his disgust grew even more.

Megara finally clenched fully around Cain, crying out and tossing her head back as she came, legs shaking madly. She moaned in the dragon’s ear, sobbing happily as he bucked into her a few more times, cursing when his balls drew up tight and he came inside her. Cain’s teeth dug into her shoulder, making her cry out again and bleed, his eyes meeting James’ as he filled Megara’s cunt with hot dragon seed, and effectively claiming her as his own as he stared James in the eyes.

He smirked as the human in his lap kissed along his jaw, moving his head to steal her lips for a kiss. The confidence that oozed from Cain made James shake, and he cleared his throat when he saw the slide of tongue into his wife’s mouth. Megara paused as she heard her husband, eyes cold as she looked over her shoulder at James.

Megara’s cunt still gripped the dragon’s cock, milking it for the occasional little jerk of his cock and jet of his cum. James’ eye twitched as he watched her pull off of his cock slowly, his breath stopping as he watched the thick globs of cum sliding from her cunt down to smear between her pussy lips. The sight has him even more angry than before, especially when Cain stood with Megara, helping her dress herself.

He lets her lean on him when he put her shoes back onto her feet, pressing a kiss to her thigh before standing and kissing her thigh once she was fully ready to head out. James was silent as she said her goodbyes to her dragon, and waited for her to step out of the booth before taking her wrist in his hand and leading her out of the building. On the way to the car, they were both quiet, and James could swear he could hear the slick slide of Megara’s thighs as cum continued leaking from her cunt.

“How dare you,” he snarled the moment they were in the car, Megara sitting on the other side of the seats with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. She raised her brows at him curiously, head titling to the side. “How dare I? I should say how dare you, interrupting me and my fun,” she replied with a huff, turning away from her husband.

James snarled, catching her wrist and gripping it hard, making her shout and swing her arm around at him. Her nails caught his cheek, raking in harsh lines and making him bleed. He let go of her wrist in an instant, crying out with the surprise attack and pressing his hand to his cheek. He stared at his wife in shock, eyes wide, and she bared her teeth at him.

“If you ever put your hands again, Jameson, I will claw your fucking eyes out. I am tired of you and your acting as if you care for what I do now all of a sudden. If my family didn’t need yours so badly, I would be done with you, and would be divorcing you in an instant,” she growled, leaving her husband stunned.

It was one of the first times they had actually become physical with one another, the previous having been a brutal fight in the very beginning of their relationship. Just like this one, she had clawed him, left him stunned, and won the fight. And this time was absolutely no different. It made Megara’s pride skyrocket when she realized that simple truth, and was the first one out of the car when they pulled up to the house.

James followed, fuming once more, and was about to follow her into the bedroom when the door slammed closed and her heard the lock click into place, effectively keeping him out of his own bedroom. His fist hit the wood door a moment after the lock clicked into place, calling through it to his wife but getting no reply. He also knew the security cameras would be useless from the sound of furniture and ripping in the room. Megara was, more than likely, ripping the cameras from the walls and their sheets from the bed.

It was one of her legendary fits, and James had a damn good feeling it wasn’t going to be her last one. But, his main concern was the claw wounds on his cheek and finding out as much as he could about the pit fighter. He needed leverage of any kind, and he was thankful for his wide net of trackers and dark net habitants, since he’d need every resource to know as much as he could about Cain.


	3. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megara reflects on a few memories and also prepares for a night of charades. But, a couple of surprise guests throw some wrenches in the night.

The morning after Megara’s fit and their fight, she woke in the middle of a scene from a hurricane. There were wires strewn around the whole room from when she pulled them from the walls. The furniture that belonged fully to James was broken and in pieces across the whole room, along with his cologne and aftershave. It smelled disgusting to her, and she wishes almost desperately to have a thing of Cain’s so she could smell him instead of her revolting husband.

She stepped out of the bedroom on bare feet, changed from her dress the night before into a silk bathrobe to pamper herself a good bit that next morning. When she walked into the kitchen, James was also there, and the mood immediately turned sour. Megara turned her nose up when she passed him by, though part of her was prided in the huge gauze pad that covered his cheek that she ripped open.

Megara was silent as she grabbed her coffee mug and filled it, making her coffee to taste as their cook moved over and set a plate of bacon and eggs on the table. She thanked him softly, a hand on his shoulder as she sat down, quietly eating her food and ignoring her husband at the other end of the table. She could feel his mood from the other end of the table, the sour taste filling her mouth.

“Good morning, Megara,” he said simply, and the greeting was a surprise. She hadn’t expected him to speak, but refused to reply. James knew she wouldn’t, really, the greeting simply slipped out. If there was anything he knew about his wife for a damn fact was the simple truth of her being able to hold a grudge and give him the silent treatment. She was the queen of being cold, and if he hadn’t seen how intimate and sweet she had been with Cain and others in the past, he’d swear her heart with a solid piece of ice.

He looked at his wife as she ate and sipped her coffee, eyes on the window and the birds that flew by. The dismissal had his blood boiling, but he knew it was the treatment she’d be giving him for the next week and a half, maybe longer.

“You could at least look at me,” he barked, the only sign that Megara heard him being the slow blink of her eyes and the quickest glance of her eyes to the periphery to look at his face. Knowing her, she was looking for a bright red face and anger, though that was almost the opposite of it. James was calmer than the night before, and was almost stone faced even though his voice shook with anger.

“Your toy was happy looking at me when he was defiling you yesterday, why can’t you?” he questioned, and Megara let out a barking laugh at that. She set her empty mug on the table, finally looking back at her husband with a wide smirk.

“He was looking at you while pleasuring me because you had interrupted, husband. And I can’t look at such a disgusting sight this early in the morning, I may lose my breakfast,” she cooed, and James’ fist clenched around his mug in an instant. Sharp and cutting to the quick, just like always. Her smile was cruel as she looked at him, and James almost wished that she had gone back to not looking at him.

He stood with a violent screech of his chair, his wife settling back in her own chair, smirk turned satisfied as her husband stormed out of the kitchen. Once again, Megara had won, but that was the true staple of their relationship. She ran a hand through her hair slowly, looking back at the window and smiling before she stood and went back to her bedroom. They had a meeting that morning with a few dignitaries, old families that wanted to back the Flame, and they unfortunately had to act as if they were a loving couple.  
Any weakness in the chain of command was detected by their allies, and they knew it. So, even though they had fought and the maids were busy cleaning up the debris of Megara’s rage the night previous, she would dress and act her best. She dressed slow, taking her time to work herself into her most spectacular dress. A skin tight number, covered in rhinestones and lace in a lovely teal. It was the latest gift that James had given her for Christmas, and their friends knew it.

She let her maids pull her hair into an updo, curling each chunk of hair and letting them cool before pinning them atop her head and decorating it with the bright jade and emerald pins that Megara had gotten for Valentine’s that year. She placed her favorite dragon earrings in her ears, smoking her eyeshadow the way she wanted and laying her eyeliner on heavy. Halfway through her getting ready, James walked into the bedroom, his face stone as he looked at her with a frown.

“Are you preparing your speeches, darling? We do have guests today, they’ll be here any minute,” she hummed as she looked up at him in the mirror. James nodded, his hands resting on the back of her makeup chair.

“I know we have guests, sweetheart, and I wanted to remind you, but you know it already. We have to be on our best behavior,” he says, voice quiet. His meaning, of course, being that they had to be actors that day while guests were at the house. She had to actually pretend to care for him, how wonderful.

James’ hand raised slow, resting against Megara’s shoulder as she finished placing her necklace on. She stared at him, then laid her own hand atop his, looking at their rings. For so long, she had wanted someone to love her, and had wanted a marriage full of love. When she learned of her engagement at sixteen, all of those ideas went through the window.   
Nevertheless, a part of her rejoiced at the sight of the ring on her left finger, a sight she imagined ever since she was a young girl. It made her so happy sometimes, just the simple fact that she was married, and she often thought back on her wedding day when she felt the strain of having a marriage full of hatred weighing down on her. It was a grand affair, of course, both of their large families coming to the event and sitting in the sea of people that stretched wide and huge behind the altar. It was mind boggling, at first, when she walked out and saw everyone that had shown up just for her special day.

She had been in her mother’s dress, an old hand-me-down that she had modified, an old wedding tradition in their family. James stood at the altar, handsome and smiling with his curly brown hair slicked back in a manageable style. As she walked to him, she did have hope that they would work. It was easy to love him on that day, it felt like a fairy tale come true. He acted like a prince and she was his princess, the love of his life as he told her in his vows. She didn’t know better, she was still young enough to believe she could work things out properly when it came to her relationships, and she loved him with every bit of her heart on their wedding day.

Hell, she loved him through the honeymoon and even into the first years of their marriage. But their wedding day, that marked the most she ever loved her husband. When they danced and spun around, when the crowds cheered, her heart swelled. By the end of the night when they actually fell into bed, her face hurt from smiling so much during that night. And James had loved her so much that day, had showed it even when they spent that night together. It didn’t stop even when he failed to correctly fuck her, but she was sweet enough to let it pass that night, and let him instead hold her close.

His hands had been soft and kind as well, never rough when they first were married save for the one time he had been pushed too far by her comments about his cock and how he would never be able to please her properly. Looking back on it, she had been hammered, had been letting her hate fester too long, and it showed in that fight. They went at one another like cats, scratching and yowling and doing as much possible damage to one another as possible. But, just like the night before, she had won, had dealt the final blow, and had been the one that ran off afterwards to cool her fury.

And now, just like then, they acted as if nothing had happened. She’d never get that happiness from her wedding day back, would never see him in that same way, but they could pretend. Pretending was the only thing she could do.

She rested her cheek against James’ shoulder as they greeted their guests, smiling sweetly as her hand clutched at his, and their guests smiled back happily. Pretending, always pretending. For their spots in the hierarchy, for their lives to remain continuous and at ease, they had to pretend like they didn’t hate one another.

The pretending got harder when Megara saw the dragon that followed their guests, her smile faltering just so when she recognized the high planes of his cheekbones, the purple and gold on his dark skin that haunted her dreams. The smell of the pits still lingered on Cain as he stepped into their house, his grin growing huge when he saw Megara on James’ arm, though she saw the confusion in his eyes.

He had been recruited by the pitmaster to join one of his favored pairs of people as security, though the heavy metal collar around his neck showed that he wasn’t quite free. Cain could taste the smugness that radiated from James, his hand curling tight and possessive around Megara’s hand. He was having a field day, knowing that Megara couldn’t fawn over her little toy the way she wanted when they had guests.

James took full advantage of it as they showed their guests around the house, showing them every little detail and making Cain follow like a little puppy after his masters of the day. He also sent the dragon on errands, getting them drinks and food as they sat on the couch all together, and Megara had to smile through it all.

She kept by James’ side, always under his and Cain’s eyes, every movement scrutinized. Every smile was weighed, every gesture and each touch of her hand against her husband’s body was questioned silently. Especially at the dinner that they had all together, when she sat next to him and poured his wine, acted as a dutiful woman and wife for her dear husband. She knew James loved it, loved how she had to act and pretend, and his loving acts- for once in years- felt real.

Each kiss on her hand and every smile that he gave her was kind, absolutely loving. Though she wanted to hate him for everything in that day, she melted under the attention. Never had she realized how touch starved she was until her husband kissed along her neck and ran his fingers down her spine with gentleness. It was so out of the ordinary, so strange, and she loved it. Her heart filled and her mind was calm, at ease from the loving moves.

Cain, of course, saw every move, saw how melted she was, how she smiled so happily with every touch James gave her. It made his gut twist and his mood sour, but he could never really look away. Maybe he thought he could see her like this with himself, one day, that was part of his reasoning. Or maybe he was just too much a masochistic piece of shit to stop looking. All he knew was that it made him sick to see her like this, seeing James all on her.

Megara itched to be away from her husband at the end of the night, and got her chance when she was sent to wash dishes after the dinner. James entertained their guests, and Cain had managed to somehow slip away from them in the bit of confusion the end of the night began. He made his way into the kitchen where Megara was, yellow gloves up to her elbows on as she placed all of their silverware into the dishwasher. She wasn’t unused to manual labor, but her manicure had been expensive and she didn’t want to chip it in the slightest.

“One good fuck and you’re already back on his arm?” Cain purred, voice low and deep enough that Megara felt it in her chest when he leaned in to talk. She jumped half a mile, a gasp choking her as she spun around, bread knife in her hand. She held it like a weapon, and was about to send it into Cain’s neck had he not caught her wrist right on time and given her a chance to really recognize it was him.

“You can’t scare me like that. And it’s all an act,” she breathed, keeping her voice as low as humanly possible. If anyone heard them speaking in such an intimate setting, there’d be rumors in the whole town in a matter of hours. Cain raised one eyebrow at her, crossing his arms over his broad chest and making his pecs stand out in the tight blue shirt that his owners of the night dressed him in.

He chuckled, one clawed hand tucking a chunk or curls behind her ear. “Sure doesn’t look like an act to me. He has you like putty in his hands, thought you despised him?” he questioned, and she flushed deeply.

“It’s been a long time since he’s ever touched me in a loving manner, and he is still my husband. Forgive me if I show a little weakness,” she huffed and turned back to the dishes, missing the sour look that came over Cain’s face. However, when she looked back at him, his confident smirk once again on his cheeks.

“And here I thought I was the only one allowed to see your weakness. Perhaps this is a game you like to play a lot with him, hm? Have a little torrid affair, then suck his tiny cock one night, be his loving little trophy wife the next day?” Cain questioned, and Megara fought to keep her blood from boiling.

The worst thing was how accurate he was, aside from the cock sucking part. She’d have her trysts, her fun, and then return to him in an instant the moment they could be threatened by another family that could steal her spot away. Why did she put herself through this endless little loop? Everyone knew James, they knew how he was. Shit at business, shit at conversation, why shouldn’t she show how shit of a husband he was too?

She huffed through her nose, grabbing Cain’s collar and yanking him down to eye level, blue eyes blazing. “You’re the only one allowed to see me strong, dragon, and don’t forget it. And keep thinking about my offer that I made last night as well, I’m getting you out of those pits and in my bed permanently whether you want it or not,” she growled, pressing a harsh kiss to Cain’s lips. It took the dragon by surprise, having the tiny human roughing him up a bit and risking what he had a feeling was everything for her.

Though, he did like it.

Megara bit at his bottom lip when his hands slid down her hips, one moving back to cup her ass for a second before he pulled away. She grinned up at him before pulling off her apron and gloves, cooing a request for him to finish up the dishes while she got them some wine. Cain chuckled as he bent and handled the dishes with his huge clawed hands, finishing her job up rather quickly before filling the soap and starting the machine.

Megara smiled at him over the rim of her wine glass, sipping at the red liquid and leaving smears of pink across the rim. Cain knew there were smears of lipstick on his own lips as well from her messy kiss, and smirked as he wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb, seeing it come away pink. He strode to Megara with a chuckle when she lowered her glass, eyes bright and coy when he reached out with his other hand and slowly rubbed his fingers over her skin, cleaning up her lipstick for her.

They stared at one another, his claw resting lightly on her lower lip, and he was about to steal another kiss when there was a noise at the entrance of the kitchen. Megara turned her head, smiling slightly when she saw Alexander, her husband’s coworker and fellow mob boss, at the front doors, a wide grin on his face. Cain stiffened up a bit, glancing at Megara to see her reaction, but she simply smiled and tilted her head at Alexander.

“Mr. Marcos, hello. I hadn’t realized you were coming to our little party tonight, what a wonderful surprise!”


	4. Blackmail and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some blackmail comes into play with a family friend, and after the night there's a few things that come to head with the Demetrios marriage.

As he stepped further into the kitchen, Alexander smiles more, his rotund belly taking up more space than his condescending attitude. He, more than likely, thought he had an upper hand in seeing Cain and Megara in such a compromising position. But, then again, Megara’s smirk never faded, even with the closer he got to her and her dragon.

Cain seemed antsy as the fat man got closer to himself, his hand falling from Megara’s lip to her arm, squeezing just slightly. She simply squeezed his wrist in return, head tilted at Alexander. He stopped a few feet from them, resting confidently against the large island in the middle of the kitchen.

“Dear Mrs. Demetrios, what on earth have I walked in on?” Alexander asks, and Megara lets out a tinkling laugh. “You have walked in on something that is none of your concern, dear Mr. Marcos. My husband is in the parlor with our other guests currently, if you want to greet him and be polite,” she chirped in reply, brows raising up to her hairline.

Cain wasn’t the only one who heard the coldness in her voice, or the venom that lurked in her words either. Alexander twitched under the chastisement, but held fast. He had always been a pain, as he’d been outbid for Megara’s hand in marriage when she first became available for the families to vy for, and looked for any opportunity to snatch her away from James.

No matter how disgusted she would be with her husband, there was no way in any possible universe that Megara would go for the fat prick, and Alexander knew that as well. But, he still persisted, itching at every chance to ruin her marriage even further.

He smiled at her, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning in just a bit. “Are you sure I should see your husband? I wonder how he and your guests would react, hearing about such a tryst in your kitchen happening just under their noses,” he hummed, and she laughed once again, a hand covering her mouth.

“Alexander, I doubt you would do that. Especially after what happened at our Christmas party last year,” she replied, and the fat man’s eyes widened as he stared at her. Cain watched as her smile grew cruel, and she stalked closer to him, already victorious.

“I haven’t any idea what you’re insinuating, Megara,” he breathed, and she clucked her tongue, patting a perfectly manicured hand on his balding head. In her heels, she towered over him, and she was happy for that fact as she drummed her pointed nails atop his head.

“Surely you have an idea. Perhaps I’ll give you a hint?” she questioned, voice sugar sweet and venomous. “Third floor bedroom, yourself and the French minister’s grandson. How old is he, dear Alexander? Is he fifteen, or sixteen? I can’t quite remember,” she purred, and even Cain’s eyes widened. Alexander, of course, began sweating at her mention of the boy, and stammered before she continued. “He cried so much when you forced yourself on him, Alexander. My husband recorded the whole thing, aren’t security cameras amazing? Every detail is on film in this home, under my control, from how much the poor boy cried to how badly you broke him on your cock. The minister, as you know, is my good friend, and he told me how badly you harmed his grandson. The poor boy was too shaken to speak, even silent to this day. In a correctional home as well, if I remember correctly,” she continued, eyes cold and voice still sweet.

The fat man shivers as she tightens her fingers on his hand, making sure her nails never dug into him so there wasn’t any marking on him that their guests would see. Cain watches, a grin on his face as she leaned in, her other hand clutching just under Alexander’s third chin and lifting his head up so his little watery eyes met her own.

“Now, Alexander, we’ll make a deal. You don’t mention anything about this, and I won’t send that video to my dear friend, how is that?” she asked sweetly, smiling at the fat man, and he nodded so quickly all of his chins jiggled.

She let him go, the man running off into the parlor to join the others and act as if nothing was wrong. Cain smiled as he looked at the tiny redhead, his brows raised in surprise. “Remind me to never let you get blackmail on me, yeah?” he teased, cupping her chin in his large hand and lifting her up for a kiss.

Megara happily returned the kiss, humming happily before wiping his mouth off and heading into the parlor with a small plate of desserts. Cain followed after at a slow pace, making sure they arrived inside at different times, and frowned just so at Megara cozying up to James’ side again. Though, there wasn’t as much melting as before, and she seemed a bit less inclined to press fully against him. Obviously to Cain, his words had made an impact on the woman, and he grinned just slightly at the fact.

The night ended quickly from there, Alexander excusing himself almost half an hour after entering the house and forcing a smile when Megara cooed a farewell to him. James raised a brow at that, and she simply waved it off before their original guests also excused themselves. Unfortunately, that meant an end for Cain visiting, and Megara tried not to let herself be too upset by that fact. They all said their goodbyes, Megara insisting they come again with their new security, which made them all laugh a bit, for different reasons.

When the door closed, the smiles and laughter was gone, and Megara was back to her ignoring her husband. James, however, wasn’t having it. “Megara, wait,” he called as she walked down the hall, the request making her pause and turn back to him. “I wanted to talk with you, if you wouldn’t mind,” he stated, and she sighed before nodding.

She sat next to him on the couch for the second time that night, this time spaced far enough that he couldn’t easily touch her, just how she liked it. “Tonight was very fun, Megara. We.. had our old spark back, in a way. I loved having it back, having you close to me again, I missed it so much,” James explained, eyes soft as he looked at her.

It felt strange, this new James and this new feeling of longing for the past. Megara took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes with her fingers and smearing her makeup. “James, I understand the feeling, but we won’t be going back to the past. You know that,” she huffed. He looked at her in surprise, gritting his teeth as he looked away, then moved close and put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her close to look him in the eyes.

“Megara. I still love you, I do. I just want to be like we were, when we didn’t seem to hate one another so much,” he said, a whine beginning in his voice. Megara scoffed, brushing him off and drawing her legs up onto the couch, holding them to her chest. “Please, let’s try again. Forget the dragon, forget your little guards, all of that. Be my wife again, let me love you and show you how much I love you,” he begged, the whine growing higher, and she scoffed.

“If you still loved me, Jameson, you would never have put your hands on me last night. Remember when we were married? You swore to me that you would never put your hands on me. I forgave the first time, since I brought it upon myself with my drinking. But last night? That was the last straw,” she managed, tears stinging and voice cracking.

It hurt, him trying to mend their marriage after so long and so much hate that she had harbored. James tried to grab her again, her foot flying out and heel jabbing him in his guts. “Don’t touch me!” she shrieked, and James immediately fell back against the other side of the couch.

The sudden change in the atmosphere had both of them shaken, and Megara held her head in her hands as she drew in on herself again. “You promised, it was your vow, and you broke it. You know how important promises are to me, how much faith I put into every word you said when we were younger. I can’t with this… This façade! I can’t do it anymore, and I doubt you can either. It’s poison for both of us, poison and not worth our time anymore.”

James was stunned at his wife’s words, eyes wide as he stared at her. Never, in all of their years of marriage, did he think this would be any conversation they would have. It hurt him, how true her words were, and he stood as he wrapped a hand around his jaw, rubbing his skin thoughtfully. He knew she was right, really, and he absolutely hated it. Megara watched as he rubbed his jaw, and then ran his hands through his hair slowly. His curls fell out of place, splayed all over his face and sticking up madly.

Seeing that face again, his wild curls, she felt nostalgia creeping into her blood. Megara turned away from him, kicking off her heels so she could stand properly. James watched as she braced herself on the arm of the couch they had just shared a minute ago, and she wobbled before standing tall. “I’m… I’m going to bed,” she whispered.

James moved to her side, pulling her into a hug before she could walk off. Her hands shook when they laid on his shoulders, and finally she cracked. Megara clutched him as she sobbed, her legs weak and sending her to the ground. Her husband held her close, easing her down as he went down to his knees. Despite their argument, James’ heart broke as Megara sobbed against him, snot and tears and leaking makeup onto his fine suit jacket.

It wasn’t a terrible thing in his mind, having her mess up his jacket, especially not with this situation. James raised a hesitant hand to Megara’s hair, shushing her when she sobbed again, and pet the top of her head slowly. It was how he calmed her down when they first were married, and it made an automatic difference. Her sobbing had slowed, and she sighed shakily against his neck.

James worked the emerald and jade pins slowly out of Megara’s hair, then took it down from the updo. Megara moved even closer to him, sighing again. He ran his fingers through her hair slowly, just how she liked, and Megara’s eyes fluttered closed against the bare skin of his neck. She was so sweet like this, and James missed it. He missed how gentle she could be, how sweet she used to be, and it was so lovely to have that back again.

She pulled away after a few minutes of him running his fingers through her hair, and he let her move away slowly. Her makeup and mascara smeared all down her cheeks and her eyes, and James’ heart ached the sight. Never had he seen her in such a state, she never allowed it, and neither did he. He took a breath in, and cupped her cheeks in his hands, wiping away the black tears covering her skin.

Megara let him, weak now that her tears had all been used, and she was gentle as a kitten when James helped her stand slowly. Her hand grabbed tightly at his sleeve, though her eyes had a glassy look that he hadn’t seen in all their years of marriage. James let her take her time as they made their way up the stairs, their guards looking at him worriedly before he brushed them off. Together, they stumbled into their bedroom.

James let Megara shuffle her way to their bed, and James was thankful that the maids had worked quick and tirelessly to clean their room from her fit. Her way to the bed was clear, and she only mussed it with her dress once she had ripped it off of herself.

Literally ripped it.

Hundreds of rhinestones fell to the ground after she tore a huge rip in the fabric, her mind undoubtedly blank as it fell to the ground and she tripped over it. James rushed forward to help when she tripped, but she was right at the bed and only her left shin hit the bed frame. The rest of her body hit the mattress, skin pale compared to the deep blue comforter. Megara curled in on herself once more, hands slow as she grabbed a pillow to rest her head on.

James smiled softly, going about his night routine and stripping to his underwear before climbing into bed behind Megara, his hand soft on her shoulder. She stiffened up at the touch, breath coming in sharp, before she relaxed again. James settled in slowly against her back, the skin to skin contact something that they hadn’t felt in a long time. Megara shuffled, taking off her bra and tossing it off the bed before pressing fully back against her husband. She relished in the warmed her provided, loved the feeling of having the close contact again, the intimacy of it all.

She doubted they would be the same in the morning.


	5. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some time wandering, Megara takes some time for herself, and heals herself in the best ways she can: music, driving, and helping others.

Sure enough, Megara was alone in their bed come morning. She didn’t have to open her eyes to know it, felt the cold of the sheets behind her back, and knew her husband was out somewhere else. She glanced at the bedside table and saw a small note with her name scrawled on the top, but she couldn’t find the energy to look at it.

She rolled onto her back, legs tangling in the sheets as she stared at the ceiling. Her eyes fluttered when she heard the door open, a weak and small part of her hoping it was her husband. When she saw it was just one of their maids coming up with breakfast, her heart throbbed a dull ache, and she turned back to watching the ceiling.

Megara stayed in their bedroom the whole night, eyes barely closing save to blink or when she actually felt tired. James, however, worked the whole day. He had three different meetings- thankfully, none of which Megara had to attend. The only time he saw her was when she went out to the bathroom to shower and get fresh air.

Even when he saw her, she looked like a ghost. Her makeup had smeared rough and black around her eyes, blue irises ice bright compared to the red rims of her eyes. Her skin, usually pale enough to still look healthy, was waxy. It made him hurt to see it, but he was happy she moved out of sight when his colleagues had turned.

James was happy she didn’t show up again, a sick part of him wishing she’d just stay in her damn room and be out of the way while he did his work. Once he was free, he promised himself, he would go back to her and would sleep in their bed with her again like the night before. But he never really got away from work until the end of the night, and by then Megara had eaten a meager dinner and returned to their bedroom.

She was asleep when he came back into their room, bare skinned on the sheets once more, and James hurt to see her in such a vulnerable state. He slid slow and unhappy into their bed, not even bothering to undress himself before joining his wife. Megara shuffled away from him almost immediately, huffing soft when she buried her face deeper in her pillow. James felt chastised the moment she moved away, and rolled over to the other side, their backs a mile apart from touching.

Megara was once again alone in the morning, and when she saw herself in the mirror, she didn’t recognize the wraith that stared back at her. She hadn’t been like this for years, not since she first fell victim to her demons and went to the mental hospital for help. Somehow in her muddled mind, she could recognize that, and she knew in her bones that it was wrong to be like this after her husband had tried to repair things.

She dressed slowly, pulling on a lightweight summer dress and tying her hair back with slow, almost shaky hands. She stopped staring at herself in the mirror, breaking away from the stranger she saw and heading down to the foyer. Not a single glance was spared when James called her name, the redhead only stopping to get her small clutch purse and the keys for her Mustang before heading out.

James stilled when the door slammed closed and listened to the rumble of Megara’s car starting up before fading out as she sped off down the street. She never took it out unless she was upset, and he knew that. Still, he didn’t go after her. Some part of him knew his wife needed her time away from their home, away from him, and he accepted it on some level. Hell, another part knew that he needed space from her as well.

Megara let her hair down while she drove, the wind whipping it into crazy formations through the large windows, but she didn’t mind it. It felt soothing and cathartic to have the wildness in her day, and she allowed the smallest of smiles as she reached and turned on her radio. Heavy metal sounded through the speakers, blaring into her head and thrumming in her blood. She never listened to this music with James, the screeching guitars and emotion laden words always giving him a migraine.  
But he wasn’t in her car, and she let the music fill her as she drove to nowhere.

Halfway out of the town, she stopped for gas, and her mind was on autopilot. Her fingers slipped her wedding ring off and stowed it in the glove compartment, the redhead walking into the gas station like a weight had come off her. The heavy ring had weighed her down in more ways than one, and without it she felt herself coming back. She smiled, for real, for one of the first times that she had been by herself.

It was a clear difference, the woman she was without anyone, and it felt so wonderful to let the woman out once more. When she returned to her car and pumped her gas, Megara took in a deep breath, letting her lungs expand. She smelled her own perfume, the scent of gasoline, and the sweet grass that lined the highway roads.

A breath of fresh air and a new day, a long drive and time to herself. It was the medicine her soul needed, and she was getting a huge does of it.

The clearness of her head felt like ice against her skin. There wasn’t anything pressing in her head as she sped down the roads and belted her favorite songs. No pressing appointments, no meetings. No one that waited for her except the horizon. And maybe the beach. She hadn’t been to the beach in years. Along with the beach, she hadn’t been to the mountains for even longer, and she itched for the snow.

Megara pulled over in a little corner of nowhere at a diner, running her fingers through her hair as she stepped inside. All eyes turned to her with the door chime, but she didn’t mind it at all. Her cheeks were rosy and windblown, eyes blown wide as she asked softly for a window seat. She smiled to everyone, waved to the small girls that looked at her as if she were the most amazing and beautiful princess they had seen, and let the world soak into her skin.

As she ate, Megara simply watched the people.

A mother with her three children sat around a table a few feet from her, the mother’s eyes dull but her smile loving.

The girls who waved to her sat with their father, giggling about princesses while their father read the news, occasionally glancing at Megara.

A pair of elderly couples talked softly behind her, one of the women whispering to the other hows she wished she had the same red hair as the woman in front of them.

All of the people she watched were going about their lives, happy with how they existed, happy with the people they were living with. They hadn’t any cares that she did, nothing in their lives, in her mind, could compare to the things she experienced on a day to day basis.

Megara didn’t realize she was crying until the waitress stepped over and asked her if she was okay, and even then, her tears didn’t stop. She simply laughed, rubbing her eyes and nodding with a wide smile, not even minding if she gained more attention from the other patrons. Her heart felt raw and exposed, but for once in her life she didn’t mind it all that much.

She took a breath and dried her eyes with the scratchy napkins, letting her waitress return with her check before she placed her card on the little bill holder. “One moment please,” she said softly, and her waitress smiled when Megara laid a hand on hers, her smile soft as she looked back at the waitress.

“I want to pay for all of these peoples’ meals,” she said quietly, so only her waitress could hear. Her eyes went wide at the request, and Megara let out a soft laugh. “Please, I want to do this for them all. They’ve made me happy in such a rough time of my life, I want to repay that kindness,” she explained, and could feel her tears beginning again though she blinked them away.

At the little nudging, her waitress nodded with a smile, and carried Megara’s receipt and card to the counter, letting the woman finish her meal before she brought everything back. She thanked her softly, writing a large tip for her along with another tip for the other waitress she saw. When she stood, the older woman that Megara had heard earlier called her over, and she smiled as she stepped to their table.

“We heard you, with the waitress,” one of the men offered, and she was about to speak when they all thanked her, their smiles wide and heartwarming. Megara nodded happily, wishing them a good day before she broke away and headed to the front register to sign her receipts. She waved to the little girls again, and whispered a few words of encouragement to the dull eyed mother, offering her waitress a deeply felt word of thanks.

When Megara stepped out of the diner, she felt like a new woman, and she had a clear knowledge of what she had to do next when she climbed into her car.

She dialed her lawyer as she sat in the parking lot, sipping her coffee and waiting patiently for the phone to be picked up.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at http://terato-imagines.tumblr.com and Morgan at http://pleasingthedragon.tumblr.com
> 
> You can find commission info there, and lots more content like this! Makes sure leave a comment and let me know what you think!!


End file.
